The ability to resist relatively more immediate but smaller rewards in favor of more delayed but greater rewards, an area subsumed under self control, is on central importance in the treatment of mental-health problems and in the altering of individuals' lifestyles. A model of self control as choice behavior based on amounts and delays of rewards is presented. Animal research is proposed which will investigate certain predictions and parameters of this model, such as the ratios of delays to the reward alternatives, choice delays and overall time to reinforcement and the effect of informing stimuli.